Te extrañaré
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: Oneshot; Un amigo de los Cullen ha muerto, Nessie quiere llorar, quiere retroceder el tiempo, pero no puede. Porque la muerte no da vuelta atrás. En memoria de un amigo cuyo cuerpo se ha ido


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.  
**Summary:** Un amigo de los Cullen ha muerto, Nessie quiere llorar, quiere retroceder el tiempo, pero no puede. Porque la muerte no da vuelta atrás. _En memoria de una de las mejores personas. _

_**Dedicado a ti, de quien aprendí muchas cosas que hoy me hacen Robin, a ti que estás en el cielo y lees esto, porque sé que lo lees, porque sé que estás aquí, junto a mí. Lamento que mientras estuviste no estuve yo. A veces es tan raro recordar tu voz, ver tu fotografía y saber que ya no estás. Porque te quiero y nunca lo dije, pero hoy lo hago, es tarde pero no demasiado. **_

**

* * *

**

**Te extrañaré**

-¿¡Fluffy!? –dice Nessie entre pregunta y exclamación. Porque jamás lo había visto así. No abre los ojos y ya lleva varios minutos gritándole -¡Fluffy! –comienza a gritar cuando se da cuenta de que su peludo amigo no piensa responder. -¡Respóndeme Fluffy, por favor!

Emmet baja a la sala preocupado por los gritos de su sobrina. Y la ve allí en el suelo, tirada junto a Fluffy, los ojos de Nessie se comienzan a llenar de lágrimas y mira a Fluffy que yace tirado, sin respirar.

Emmet toma a la niña que aparenta unos ocho años. La carga y la acuna en su pecho. Jasper está en la cocina, y la gran tristeza le invade hasta el último de sus nervios. Va a la sala y le cuadran todas las piezas.

Fluffy parece dormir, pero no lo hace. Su pelo es broncíneo como el de la niña que Emmet carga, pero Fluffy no abre sus ojos, y los de Nessie lo miran angustiada, las lágrimas no le salen. Porque ella no sabe qué es lo que pasa. Porque no quiere creer que es así.

Jasper se agacha y carga al viejo gato. Está gordo y pesado. Alice aparece con una caja de zapatos y la abre para el felino. Ya ella había visto que esto pasaría, lamenta no haber visto la tristeza que le causaría a su sobrina, porque ella es un punto negro en sus visiones, y Alice se siente culpable. Porque sabe que Fluffy era un buen gato.

-¿Por qué meten allí a Fluffy? –pregunta Nessie a su tío.  
-Porque Fluffy ya no quiere vivir acá. –responde Emmet sin saber qué decir. Porque Nessie es una niña y él no sabe cómo hablarle de aquellas cosas que no son bonitas. Porque no sabe qué palabras usar ni cuáles descartar, porque todos han vivido cosas feas, todos menos ella.

Bella baja las escaleras junto a Edward. Él ha estado escuchando demasiado, y no sabe a qué hacerle caso. Ve a su niña en los brazos de su hermano, y escucha sus lindos pensamientos, se siente fatal. Porque su niña no sabe que ya Fluffy no volverá.

-Ven aquí, Reneesme –le dice Bella desde las escaleras. La niña abre grande sus ojos chocolate, y le hace a su tío el gesto típico para que la baje. Corre a los brazos de su madre y sin saber por qué estalla en lágrimas. –Llora si es lo que quieres –susurra Bella.  
-Quiero a Fluffy –solloza Nessie, porque ella no es tonta, y sabe cómo luce un animal al morir, porque ella se ha bebido la sangre de muchos ciervos, porque sabe que Fluffy estaba viejo.  
-Todos lo queremos. Todos lo queremos.

Porque todos los Cullen amaron a Fluffy, pero ninguno lo hizo como Nessie, porque para esa niña, Fluffy lo era todo, y a la vez era tan poco. Porque jamás lo abrazó ni le dijo que lo quería, porque siempre pensó que allí él seguiría. Porque jamás le mostró a Fluffy lo qué pensaba, ni siquiera por curiosidad. Porque lo amó, pero nunca se lo dijo, porque le gustaba jugar con él, pero no lo hacía tan seguido.

Y Reneesme mira la caja de zapatos en el suelo y le duele no haber jugado con Fluffy ayer, no haberlo llevado a su cama, no haberle servido la leche en su tazón. Su corazón duele y no sabe si ella merezca vivir. Se pregunta por qué Dios se ha llevado a Fluffy si era un buen gato y no a ella que ha sido una mala niña.

Y llora en el pecho de su madre, porque comprende que Fluffy no volverá, porque ya no maullará cuando ella se despierte y siente un hueco en su corazón.

Los años pasaran y Nessie se acostumbrará a que él ya no está, no querrá otro gato, porque ella sólo puede amar a Fluffy Cullen. Y los años pasarán y amará a los perros, y se montará en los lobos y volverá a beber de los ciervos, pero de pronto recordará a Fluffy y cómo la arañaba en ocasiones, y cómo llenaba toda su ropa de pelos y el hueco en su corazón arderá, las lágrimas volverán a empañar su visión y cuando vea su foto le dolerá. Escuchará una canción triste y pensará en él y verá los Aristogatos y sólo pensará en Fluffy, pero sobrevivirá, porque la vida sigue y no se detiene.

Porque cuando recuerde a Fluffy le parecerá que fue ayer que Bella lo compró, y le parecerá que fue ayer que murió. Y sabrá que los años han pasado y que aunque se vea como una niña normal, su corazón tiene una herida.

-¿Papi? –Pregunta Nessie cuando él se sienta junto a ellas -¿no puedes traer a Fluffy de vuelta?

Edward niega con la cabeza y entierra sus manos en los cabellos broncíneos de su princesa. Porque Nessie no es tonta y sabe que existe la inmortalidad, sabe que su familia no morirá. Y jamás, jamás pensó en que Fluffy un día dejaría de respirar.

**

* * *

**

**Porque todos hemos tenido un Fluffy, sea como sea que se haya presentado, porque hace un año yo nunca había tenido uno, porque jamás había perdido a nadie que amara. Pero lo hice y me dolió, y me duele. Porque mi Fluffy no era un gato, era un humano de carne y hueso, pero hubiese deseado que fuera un vampiro, me cuesta creer que no esté. Porque él estaría orgulloso de lo que hago aquí, porque muchas cosas las aprendí cerca de él. Porque sé que ustedes no comprenderán, pero tenía que escribirle algo, porque lo extraño.**

_**Porque te extraño.**_


End file.
